Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer science and, more specifically, to more effective approaches and techniques for interacting with handheld devices, including all aspects of the related hardware, software, and algorithms associated with implementing that function.
Description of the Related Art
Typing is an important part of interacting with many digital devices, including desktop computers and “smart” devices, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, “phablet” devices, “smart” watches and glasses, to name a few. For “smart” devices, soft keyboards are often used for entering text. However, as “smart” devices become smaller, it is increasingly difficult to type on a soft keyboard and correctly input the desired text.
To mitigate this problem, text entry solutions have been proposed that involve new gestures or additional sensors. However, not all of these solutions can be adapted to ultra-small interfaces, such as an interface on a “smart” watch or even smaller device. Those interfaces that have been implemented often have a limited text entry speed.
Shorthand techniques, such as Morse code, promise a much faster entry speed and can be adapted to ultra-small interfaces. However, learning shorthand techniques can be difficult for users and often resort to rote memory. In short, various text entry techniques present a dilemma in that techniques palatable to users only give incremental speed improvement, while shorthand techniques are associated with faster text entry speeds, but present greater barriers for user learning and acceptance.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is are techniques that support faster text entry speeds on ultra-small devices and also are easier for new users to learn than conventional techniques.